This invention relates to cosmetic preparation containing chitosan.
The literature contains numerous examples of the use of chitosan.
Chitosan may be used in the treatment of burns. By immersion of the burnt body in a solution of chitosan acetate, a resistant oxygen-permeable film is formed over the surface of the wound and facilitates the healing process.
Chitosan in the form of a hydrochloride solution is also known to show high anti-infectious activity towards bacteria, as shown in JP 82.137930.
JP 87.083877 mentions the use of chitosan, preferably degraded by a chitonase, as a preservative in various products.
In the field of cosmetics, chitosan is known above all for its use in shampoos and capillary products for shaping and setting the hair, as in DE 26 27 419.
Chitosan can also be used to improve the cleansing and massaging properties of a compound applied to the skin, as described in JP 86.210014.
The cosmetic preparations generally keep fairly well in sterile packs. However, they are subjected to risks of contamination throughout their use.
When the container accommodating the preparation is opened, the microorganisms present in the ambient air can contaminate the preparation.
During the use of the preparation, the microorganisms on the surface of the skin can also contaminate the preparation. Such contamination can result in degradation of the preparation.